helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Iikubo Haruna
|image = |caption = Iikubo Haruna promoting "Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi" |nickname = |formername = |birthdate = |birthplace = Shibuya, |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 161cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2009-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2011-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-present) |label = zetima |join = September 29, 2011 |days = |mcolor = (2012-Present) (2011-2012) |generation = 10th Generation |acts = Morning Musume, DIY♡, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Patisserie |blog = |sig = Iikuboharunaautograph343434.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Iikubo's Autograph }} Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) is a 10th generation member and sub-leader of Morning Musume and a former member of DIY♡."モーニング娘。田中れいな、「おつかれいな!」と笑顔でグループ卒業" (in Japanese). My Navi. 2013-05-22. She is also a former fashion model and actress. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Iikubo Haruna was born on November 7, 1994 in the Harajuku district in Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan. 2009 In 2009, Iikubo won a special award at the exclusive auditions for the fashion magazine Love Berry. She first appeared as a model in the June issue of the magazine. Since the July issue, Iikubo Haruna adopted the stage name Dan Hau (壇 はう). She "graduated" from Love Berry (left the project) in the February 2011 issue. 2011 On September 29, Iikubo was selected from Morning Musume's 10th Generation audition to join the group along with Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki and former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kudo Haruka."モーニング娘。10期メンバー　決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2011-09-30. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo." They also participated in the end of the song "Namidacchi." 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Morning Musume's Tanaka Reina and the 9th & 10th Generation members would participate in a new stage play, titled Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6 through June 12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. On July 20, it was announced that Iikubo, Yajima Maimi, Tokunaga Chinami, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Nakajima Saki were chosen to form the unit DIY♡."Two new Hello! Project units formed". tokyohive. 2012-07-21. The unit released an indies single, titled "Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ / Boys be ambitious!" (with GREEN FIELDS), on November 7, Iikubo's 18th birthday. On July 27, it was announced that Iikubo would change her Morning Musume color. Her new color, Honey, was revealed in a Ustream show on July 30."モーニング娘。13枚目ニューアルバム9月発売、そしてメンバー・飯窪春菜から重大(!?)発表" (in Japanese). De☆View by Oricon. 2012-07-30. 2013 In April, Iikubo became one of the new hosts for the radio program "Young Town," replacing Mitsui Aika. On May 21, at Tanaka Reina's graduation concert, Tanaka announced that Iikubo and Fukumura Mizuki were appointed as sub-leaders of Morning Musume. On November 7, Iikubo celebrated her 19th birthday. The special event was called Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event 2013, which included the participation of Ishida Ayumi and Oda Sakura. The event was held at Tokyo FM Hall and had two performances. 2014 On July 31, Iikubo was a special guest on the Nico Live stream for the Zelda Musou (Hyrule Warriors) event. During the event, she talked about the Zelda games/series and also played a demo. On November 7, Iikubo celebrated her 20th birthday. The special event was called Morning Musume '14 ~Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event 2014~, and featured two performances at TOKYO FM HALL. 2015 On March 16, Iikubo participated in the Digital Content of the Year '14 / The 20th AMD Award Ceremony as assistant moderator. On November 9, Iikubo celebrated her 21st birthday at a special event called Morning Musume '15 Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event, featuring two performances at TOKYO FM HALL. Personal Life Family= She has two younger sisters, one of them being 9 years younger than her. Her grandmother is florist. When Haruna was born, her father was 19 years old. Iikubo also has two pet cats, Rai-kun and Shiruki, and a hamster named Rana. |-|Education= When she auditioned for Morning Musume, Iikubo was a 2nd year high school student. In April 2013, she graduated from high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Iikubo Haruna has acquired: *'Wada Ayaka:' Iikubo met Wada Ayaka when she joined Hello! Project and they have been close friends since. *'Nakagawa Shoko:' Iikubo is known to get along with mulitalent Nakagawa Shoko, whom she'd admired. *'Ishida Ayumi:' She is known to be good friends with Ishida. Their paring name is Honey Darling (ハニーダーリン). *'Fukumura Mizuki:' Her pairing name with Fukumura is HoneyPon (ハニーぽん). *'Ikuta Erina:' Her pairing name with Ikuta is also HoneyPon (ハニーぽん). *'Kudo Haruka:' Her pairing name with Kudo is Harisenbon (ハリセンボン). |-|Name Meaning= Iikubo's given name, "Haruna", means spring (春; haru) combined with vegetables (菜; na). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Iikubo Haruna: *'Harunan' (はるなん): Official nickname, given her since joining Morning Musume. Used by members and fans. *'Honey' (ハニー): Used by Iikubo. *'Chokubo' (ちょくぼ): Old nickname for Iikubo Haruna, compounded of Cho (Chocolate) and Kubo (Iikubo). It was used when Iikubo's official color was chocolate. *'Meshi' : She was called "Meshi" by Kudo Haruka due to Kudo forgetting her nickname and misreading the first kanji of Iikubo (飯; ii) written on her shirt.ハロプロ!TIME (Episode #25). 2011-10-13. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) *'Nickname:' Harunan (はるなん), Honey (ハニー), Chokubo (ちょくぼ), Harupee (はるぺー), Hautan (はうたん)Love Berry nickname, Kubo-chan, Harunyanko, Runan, Kubo-bon *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Birthdate:' *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height: '''161cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-09-29: Member **2011-09-29: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT AGENCY Status:' **2011-09-29: Member **2012-10-01: Transferred to UP-FRONT PROMOTION (as part of Morning Musume) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2012-10-01: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 3 Years *'Official Kaomoji:' ﾉハ*ﾟ ゥ ﾟ） *'Morning Musume color:' **'Chocolate''' (2011-2012) **'Honey' (2012-Present) *'DIY♡ color:' **'Pink' (2012) **'Yellow' (2012-Present) *'Audition Song:' "Maji Desu ka Ska!" by Morning Musume *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **DIY♡ (2012-2016) **Patisserie (2015) |-|Q&A= :See Also: Iikubo Haruna Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A *'Hobbies: '''Shopping, reading *'Special Skills: Flower arranging, staring contests. *'''Favorite English phrase: "I can fly!" *'Favorite Foods: '''Ramen, chocolate, takoyaki, okonomiyaki. *'Favorite Colors: Pink, black, red, orange and light blue. *'''Favorite Words: "Hard work will always be rewarded". *'Favorite Manga:' Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Kimi ni Todoke, Ao Haru Ride. *'Motto:' "Do 100 good deeds a day". *'Favorite Morning Musume song: '"Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!", "Happy Summer Wedding". *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus), "Only Human" by K, "Tabidachi no Uta" by Mr.Children. *'Looks up to:' Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko Discography :See Also: List:Iikubo Haruna Discography Featured In Solo DVDs *2012.08.30 Greeting ~Iikubo Haruna~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) Publications :See Also: List:Iikubo Haruna Publications Featured In Digital Photobooks *2013.01.22 [[Iikubo Haruna Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012|Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012]] (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) *2013.03.26 [[Iikubo Haruna ''Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Tenki Gumi|Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Tenki Gumi]] (アロハロ！モーニング娘。天気組) Works Movies *2011 Inu to Anata no Monogatari: Inu no Eiga (犬とあなたの物語 いぬのえいが) TV Dramas *2010 Glass no Kiba (ガラスの牙) (as Kumi Toda) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) TV Programs *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live Animated Films *2015 PreCure All Stars - Haru no Carnival♪ (映画プリキュアオールスターズ 春のカーニバル♪) Theater *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) *2013 Gogakuyuu (ごがくゆう) *2015 TRIANGLE (VTR appearance) *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2012 Guest, Maachan (ゲスト、まぁちゃん。) *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2012- Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) *2013- Young Town (ヤングタウン) Commercials *2009 Love Digi Moving Photo Camera (ラブデジ ムービングフォト) *2010 Love-Digi Furifuri Photo Frame (ラブデジ ふりふりフォトフレーム) *2010 Love-Digi Pri-Seal Stick (ラブデジ プリシールスティック) *2010 Kanpoo Senka (カンポウ専科) Music Video *2014 Michishige Sayumi - "Shabadaba Doo~" (シャバダバ ドゥ〜) (cameo) Trivia *She said that when she was in elementary school, she always drew pictures of Michishige Sayumi, Niigaki Risa, and herself. *Her Morning Musume audition number was 287. *Tsunku said he hopes Iikubo can make Morning Musume even more cute and stylish. *She and Wada Ayaka from ANGERME share a close friendly relationship. *She said she wrote Morning Musume as a high school career choice. *When she had chocolate as a member color, she became annoyed when her color was called "brown" and not "chocolate." *She said that she's in love with Kujo Jotaro from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she said "cheeks and lipstick are a must." *She was the second Morning Musume member to change her member color in 2012. The first was Ikuta Erina. *Iikubo was raised in a household where her parents both liked manga, which got her into it at a young age. She likes reading shounen ('manly') manga, such as Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, but she also likes shoujo manga, which include Kimi ni Todoke and Ao Haru Ride. *She considers Fukumura Mizuki her biggest rival. *She was born on the same day as member Uchida Yuma. *If she could hypnotize anyone, she would hypnotize Sayumi by putting her to sleep and taking a picture of her sleeping face. *She's notable for her long straight hair. *She writes parts of her blog posts in English using a translator app. *Tsunku commented about her: "She keeps growing! With talking and even as a celebrity, she keeps growing. She tries hard in singing and dancing as well, and if she just keeps this up even more, she'll surely look different soon, too. The more leveling up she does, the more stable her place in showbiz will be, as well."モーニング娘。'14 10/15発売シングル「TIKI BUN/シャバダバ ドゥ～/見返り美人」 2014.08.28 *During the Encore at Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ Iikubo said she wants to do a double Haruna unit with Ogata Haruna. *She is the 3rd person to be older than the current leader, the other two being Yasuda Kei and Fujimoto Miki. *She is the first one out of the 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th generation to become a legal adult. *Her mom gave her a bottle of champagne with gold flakes as a gift for her 20th birthday. Haruna later said that she drank it with her mom, and that it tasted bitter. *She went to watch Big Hero 6 in 3D with Ogata Haruna. *She has called Kudou Haruka the "angel face" of Morning Musume. *She hopes to be able to get more work done in various TV variety shows as she loves to talk and is good at conversing. *She said Kudo Haruka will always be a super cute sister for her. See Also *Gallery:Iikubo Haruna *List:Iikubo Haruna Discography Featured In *List:Iikubo Haruna Concert & Event Appearances *List:Iikubo Haruna Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary titles Iikubo Family Tree References External Links *Hello! Project Profile *10th Generation Blog *Iikubo Haruna Blog Translations *WEAR de:Iikubo Haruna es:Iikubo Haruna fr:Iikubo Haruna it:Iikubo Haruna Category:Iikubo Haruna Category:Morning Musume Category:10th Generation Category:1994 Births Category:November Births Category:Blood Type O Category:2011 Additions Category:Hello! Project Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:DIY♡ Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Brown Member Color Category:Pink Member Color Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Scorpio Category:Current Sub-leader Category:Group Leaders Category:Oldest Morning Musume Members Category:Patisserie